The Crimson Fox
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: "No guns, no fancy grenades, just me...and my little bit of demon keeping me alive. Now that, bird boy, that's living on edge." Inari spoke as he took a sip of beer that he stole from a store. The blonde watched bottle fly into the air, landing in a pile of bottles to the side. He smirked as he got up from his hammock. He looked focused as he got up, "so...want to dance?"
1. In The Beginning: Crimson Fox

" _Hello, you have reached the mailbox number of one-one-two-five-five-seven-four-four-four-three. Please leave your name, and message at the beep. Brrrrp!"_

" _Doctor, it's me, my baby is doing fine. We're on our way to the hospital, I think I'm going to labor...Minato! Bzzzzzz!"_

" _This is the recorded message that will be sent to one-one-creeezzzzzhh!"_

* * *

"Let's go come on! Get this cargo onto the ship, move it will ya!" A bald headed man inside of a rather expensive suit shouted.

"We're going boss, this shit is heavy though. How much merchandise are we moving to New York?" A thug asked as he lifted up a boss.

"Five hundred Television sets, fourteen cars, and of course." The man turned around to a small group of women and younger girls.

"Other merchandise..." He said as he winked towards one of the girls who only whimpered in return.

"Yeah boss, but I'll get the men moving, those freak fucks show...it could get dicey." The thug said as a loud crack of thunder was heard.

Many of the men wore baggy sweatpants, and tight shirts. It was close to raining, the moisture thick inside the air, like a miasma. One of the thugs had taken a woman, secretly, and was currently forcing her against the side of the warehouse.

"Shut up bitch!" He slapped her hard across her face.

The woman fell down, the man was looking at her, brandishing a knife as he walked towards her. However, a loud crack of thunder sounded, and with it he could see inside the flash a shadow. He snapped around, only to have a blade pierce his jugular vein.

He fell to his knees, falling onto the ground, dying slowly from the blood loss. In his hazy vision, he struggled to scream to his comrades as a figure dressed in all navy blue walked towards him. The figure stopped in front of the man, rain was now beginning to fall.

The man felt a pressure on top of his head, he looked up, his sight weakening as saw the figure place his foot onto the man's head. The man gave gurgled attempt at yell of pain, before a crunch could be heard.

With it, blood flowing freely into the rain stained concrete.

The figure walked towards the woman, who was curled on the ground crying, the figure bent knelt down.

"Please...no more, I want my parents...please no more..." The young woman said as she shook.

"You're free..." The figure spoke as he undid the binding on her arms.

She opened her eyes, looking upon the figure. Drenched blonde hair, his face covered by a mask, all the way up to his nose. His blue eyes even shined in the heavy rain that was beginning to fall. She nodded, understanding his intentions, and slowly got up.

"Be quick, be silent." The figure commanded as he jumped onto the roof of the warehouse.

An inhuman feat, the woman was quick to heed his command, and began to run towards the nearest exit. Hopefully running into honest people, and not the men that came to hold her captive.

The figure was currently observing the dealings at the docks, he saw the bold sharply dressed man, marking him in his sight. He observed the rest of the dock, almost a dozen thugs, a few dozen women and girls, these were Dubai's worst of the worst.

Scum like these had no business living.

Slowly the figure drew out three knives he had hidden up his right sleeve, waiting for the crack of thunder, he threw them at the lighting posts. They all easily found their mark, shutting off the light as the storm grew worse.

The boss of the group yelled out in frustration.

"Who the fuck is in charge of the fucking lightning, this is bullshit, now we're wet and blind!" He shouted.

A scream ringed out from the darkness, in the flash of lightning the boss caught only glimpse of one of his men getting dragged down into the water by something. He snapped around, his body guard had his gun ready.

But, a crash of thunder, the boss turned around. He watched as blood flowed freely on the docks, dripping into the ocean below. He backed up, and bumped into his guard.

"Tsuama, we've got to go! We've go t-aaahhhh!" The boss screamed as he saw his body guard standing there.

The body guard, the thug from earlier, was standing up. His head was missing, blood ran down his neck, the body slowly slumped forwards. Falling with a hard thud on the ground, the boss shook his shoes as he someone stepping on the dock through the rain.

It was loud, yes, but it seemed whatever making these steps drowned out that noise. He watched as a figure came into view, dressed in all navy blue, it would be almost impossible to see him unless for the mop of shaggy blonde hair.

On the ground near the figure was the body of one of the men working the docks, his chest splayed open, the figure was holding something in his hand. The boss was only horrified as he saw the hand pulse, slowly opening it's palm to reveal a freshly beating hard. Which the figure promptly dropped to the ground.

The figure's blue eyes had became red at some point, slowly it walked towards the boss, who only was backing up. Grabbing a gun off his thug, he struggled to load it as he was consumed by fear. Finally he clicking the magazine in, he pointed it at the figure.

"Fuck off freak!" He shouted as he fired a volley of seven rounds at the figure.

Only, the figure just faded, the boss was felt something on his shoulder. He looked to see that it was a sword, a katana to be exact, the figure was now behind him. Holding the katana in a reverse grip, the man just dropped his gun.

"I...I surrender, don't kill me...please...please." The boss begged as he fell to his knees in surrender.

"You're Nama right? A under boss of The Gato Crime Family?" The being asked as he held the sword closer to his neck.

"Yes, this was meant to be one his shipments! Please, don't...I'll give you whatever you want. Money...women, I've got a fresh load of young girls here, have your way with them!" The man screamed his offer.

The figure simply retracted his blade from the man's neck, kicking him in the back, making him bend over forwards. The man caught himself with his bare hands skinning themselves against the wooden dock. The figure walked around him, stopping at his front, he crouched down.

"You're nothing, but a coward, tell me...why does Gato have interests inside of Dubai, let alone with The United Arabian Emigrates?" The Shozoku clad warrior demanded as he kicked one of the man's hands.

The man feel down, his wrist ajar, broken by the force of the kick.

"I don't know!" He screamed.

"Then you are useless..." The being picked up the man with with his right.

The strength of this being was incredible. Nama was always a known eater, weighing easily over three hundred pounds, he was picked up as if he was just a small pet. Hand around his neck, dragging him towards the edge of the docks. He watched the figure put his sword back in the scabbard with one hand.

"You won't even get to die like a man, just like a fucking animal, my blade demands more worthy blood. Coward!" The figure screamed as he held out Nama over the ocean.

"Wait...wait! I...I know something, please, don't, don't!" Nama screamed.

"Tell me now, and I _may_ let you go." The being hissed.

"Okay, you know Dubai has a lot of interest inside the oil business! Right, right?! Anyway, Gato is making moves, he wanting in on the game. He's been hiring local mercenaries to form a sort of pirate gang, taking a oil tanker would net him millions...if not billions!" Nama squealed as he dangled over the edge.

"How does he plan to make an oil tanker vanish?" Nama shook in his books.

"I think he's hired a Meta Human for the job, someone who can control the waters around him. I don't know, it's just rumor! It's going down at midnight next week! During some fucking Islam celebration!" Nama yelled out.

"Hmm, that so? Tell me one other thing, are you good at floating?" Nama's eyes widened.

"You fucking bastard, you said you would let me go, no! No! Noooooooo!" Nama screamed as he fell from the being's grasp.

Nama fell from the docks, into the raging waters below, The figure watched from his hawk like viewpoint as Nama struggled in the water. Slowly succumbing to the fatigue induced from the waves, and with one final scream he submerged.

Not leaving anything to chance, the figure clapped both of his hands together. Heat began to rise off of them, slowly a ball of fire built within his clasped palms. He aimed them at the water, the ball of fire moved to the very etch of his palm. Spinning violently.

" **Purpura ignis pila**!" The ball of fire shot from his hands.

The ball of fire turned crimson as it hit the water, making heavy amount of steam rise up, boiling could be heard from the impact point. Just right above where the man had submerged, the blonde removed his mask.

It's face was that of a young teenager, maybe sixteen, maybe a year less. He had three whisker marks on his face, lightning illuminated the elongated canine teeth poking from his lips. His red eyes observing his work as they turned blue, he watched as the rains finally began to calm.

He heard a ringing, and sighed. He reached into the center pocket of his Shozoku, and pulled out a phone.

"Go for Inari." The teen spoke revealing his name.

" _I knew you were the right person for the job, the government is currently unaware of our little deal, and I like to keep it that way. So, what can you tell me, so that I may rise within the ranks as their hero?"_ The teenager chuckled as he sat down on the docks.

"Oh no, no, I'm the _hero_ of this hour. They had some sex slaves here, mind telling me why you didn't tell me about them?" The teen inquired.

" _We weren't informed of this, we'll make sure to send out medics there. Did they see you?"_ The voice sounded desperate.

"One did...she's long gone now, don't worry. She didn't see my exact face, just my blonde hair." The voice of the phone breathed a sign of relieve.

" _Good, good, now...the information. If it's good...I'll raise the reward."_

"Oh...I think you'll enjoy this. These fucks are planning the taking of one of your oil tankers, saying they hired a Meta Human like myself to do the job. It's going to happen a week from this night, but...after all, I'm sure you the _hero_ can handle it." The voice sounded angry as he yelled.

" _I will not tolerate these insults you throw half thought towards me, I will pay you, but leave Dubai!"_ The teenager chuckled.

"So, how much was it...in Euro?" The teen wanting a reminding asked.

" _Yes twelve million Euro, just as you wished, plus an extra million. All from my personal account, now, which accounts should I send it to?"_ The teen chuckled.

"Do the math..." He hung up.

The teen brought up his phone, bringing up several bank accounts. He watched as the funds got added into his accounts, and smiled, and looked at the numbers along with names of the accounts.

" _Billy Noel: 1,003,000_

 _Jessica Antennae: 2,200,000_

 _Arashi Senju: 6,000,000_

 _Corvus Ignis: 2,800,000_

 _Angelica Cortez: 1,997,000"_

The boy chuckled, and looked at the soon incoming second squall.

"Inari is back, and better than ever..." He chuckled.

He went to get up, only to feel something tear into his chest. Inari's eyes widened in intense pain. He looked down to see a large blade sticking out of his chest, he looked up, seeing a man in an orange and black mask.

The teen had blood leave his mouth, he gurgled out in in anger as he felt a boot push against his back. Sending him off the edge, into the raging depths below, the masked man chuckled as sheathed the sword into a large scabbard on his back.

"Target eliminated." The man looked down into the water making sure the body wasn't floating back up.

* * *

Inside the water, Inari's eyes had their light flickering away from them, he made sure to burn the image of the man inside of his head. His shozoku ripping off of him from the tidal currents pushing him against some underwater rocks.

The wound on his chest was closing, only to so fast however, he knew this day was coming. Someone had hired The King Of Death to come after him, it didn't make Inari any less pissed. The blonde was forced against another set of rocks, making him grunt under water.

Slowly he felt his light fading out, he needed his rebreather, which he struggled to get out of his remaining shozoku's back pocket. Desperately he grabbed out at it, slamming it into his mouth, blood clouded the area around him.

" _Never...trust anyone Dubai...dully noted...fucking assholes..."_ Inari thought as he smiled inside of his rebreather.

he still had blood coming out of his mouth, but just swallowed it back down as the wound inside of his chest slowly began to heal, veins repairing themselves, even his cut heart was closing it's own wounds. However, the stress from the repair was taking it's fair share of effort.

Slowly, Inari closed his eyes, and hoped that he'd opened them again somewhere more pleasing. If only he had listened to his contact earlier...it would have saved him the trouble.

Inside of a bar, several hours before the mission began, Inari was sitting at a table. He wore a brown wig, flat haired, with fake contacts. He watched a man wrapped in traditional Islamic attire came in, and sat in front of him.

"The Contract is for twelve million, The death of The Local Crime Boss Nama. He's been a real nuisance to General Suliman and his men. The Prince isn't liking the fact such...deviants exist either." Inari nodded taking a drink.

He went to hand the flask to the contact, who pushed it away.

"I cannot, it's against my religion." The man sternly stated.

"It's water Akram, you're most generous to offer me this contact. Suliman doesn't usually deal with my kind, ruins his reputation." Inari commented as he took a drink of the water.

"I understand, I ask that you leave as soon as the money comes into your pocket. Do not dolly around, no sooner than you get it, leave. Suliman is not known for his courtesy to mercenaries, and often...hires against him." Inari scoffed at the notions.

"I'm not his enemy, he'll have no reason to, just so long he pays up." Inari stated as he handed the flask Akram.

The man sighed, taking a sip of water, and bowed to the teen in respect.

"To good health." Akram said as he took a drink.

Inari chuckled as he took a drink.

* * *

Inari felt himself being washed against rocks, he opened his eyes into the blistering Arabian Sun. He looked around, the wound on his chest fully healed, with no scar. He groaned out as he got up, and checked his phone. Luckily a cord he attached to it stayed, and the phone was waterproof. He growled out as he raised up, and coughing up some blood as he did.

He looked at the time, it was two'o clock in the afternoon. His eyes fluttered as he looked around, and he saw a horse riding towards him. On it's back was Akram, who got off, and ran over to the boy.

"Thank God you are okay, Suliman wasn't a man to trifle with. I tried to contact you, but my phone was blocked off by a signal jammer. This damage to you, was it a bullet oh Crimson Fox Of Tokyo?" Akram tried to lighten the mood.

"No...fucking sword...that sword hurt like a bitch, still does. Not that funny asshole..." Inari commented as he felt his wounds still healing.

"Anyhow, you're very fortunate my friend, Suliman has his soldiers out in about. We've got a very short time, I'll take you to my house, let you heal so you can leave." Inari nodded as he looked at his phone.

Cocky bastard still paid his money.

Looks like _**The Crimson Fox**_ was still in business.


	2. InThe Beginning: Fox vs King

"Well, lucky you have good fortune young Inari, God has bless you." Akram said as he watched his daughter dress the young teens wounds.

His shirt was off revealing a toned body, no six pack, or even two pack, just toned down to a slender form. His stomach had a weird tattoo on it, but Akram never really questioned his agents characteristics. After all, he dealt in contracts, not religious laws.

"Hmm..." Inari grumbled as he was getting shot of tetanus vaccine.

"I must say, for a young man to take sword through your chest, you cringe at needles." The Dubai native commented.

"It's an old hateful relationship I have...nothing really worth dwelling on. You do realize after this, we can no longer do business, Suliman will be hunting for me when they don't find the body." Akram chuckled.

"I did contracts with the one who tried to kill you, Deathstroke, he's an elite among your kind. However, he charges too much, and his targets are very high profile. I tend to keep mine...low key, understand?" Inari nodded as gauze was wrapped around his arm.

"You must stop fighting her, she knows not of gentleness in these situations." Akram spoke in reference to his daughter.

"Amani is doing a good job." Inari said as he looked at the girl.

Amani was typical girl, very dark skin, dark brown eyes, and very long black hair for her age. She was around twelve, often times she traveled with her father, she was no stranger to her father's work. She too was part of this family business, Akram her father, having once been an assassin himself.

"Thank you..." She murmured as she cut the gauze.

Inari got up from the bed, stretching a little bit, grabbing a Punjabi Suit. The suit itself was consisted of a white long sleeved shirt, and baggy gray pants. Akram nodded in approval, giving Inari a headscarf, which tied around his face.

"It's hot out today, they won't question the outfit, may I ask that you stay for some supper. I'll have Amani prepare us some kushari." Inari shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the longer I stay, the more in danger you will be..." The young teen walked towards the door.

"Inari, may God follow you into the shadows of the unknown. If I may, you never told me your age, how old are you?" Inari turned to Akram.

"Fourteen."

* * *

Inari was currently on a bus, it was bound of a city called Harran in Western India. The city itself had a airport, Inari intended to seek work in Europe, he looked down at a piece of paper. Checking off the country of India, and smiled.

" _Suliman still has to be dealt with, all in good time, Deathstroke however...hmm. I know I should have watched my back more, all in all, not my fault if Suliman can't handle a little trash talk. Asshole."_ Inari thought as he looked out the window.

He noticed several United States Army Humvee units pass by, probably patrolling the area as usual. The blonde was making sure that his stops lead to at least New York. The Middle East was just kind of a pit stop, way too close to home, but not too uninviting.

Twelve Million Euros proved that much.

Some passengers, obviously not native to the lands of The Middle East, noticed a thick cloud of sand heading for them. A sandstorm was getting ready to blow in, the blonde brought his scarf closer to his mouth, spitting on it. Making sure it was wet, the driver seemed to slow down. Having a few of the riders cover the windows in wet clothe.

One of the foreign passengers was making a fuss, but it ended quickly after a few words. Inari watched as the wall of sand came over the bus, he just sighed. He couldn't wait to get out of The Arabian Desert.

Slowly he allowed his weary mind to claim him into sleep.

* * *

A nine year old boy was sitting in a pool of blood, he held a knife. The room was very dark, almost as if he was just the sole light. He got up with the sound of crowds cheering, around him was three men, each with various cuts across their body's.

He had blonde tail sticking out of the torn pants he wore, shirtless, he was breathing hard. Red animal like eyes scanning the area, he was desperately looking for some more blood. His mouth dripped with the remnants of his last kill.

" _The Crimson Fox has done it again, wow, three would be child killers had the tables turned on them. Isn't there none that can kill our demon fox?"_ Announcer called out as several men came collecting money.

The shaggy blonde hair of the boy was stained with blood, he looked about, he was controlled by an incurable blood lust. He wanted more blood, he _needed_ more blood. Which is why when a guest that got rowdy was thrown into the arena, he didn't hesitate.

His inhumane speed easily catching the guest by surprise, he wrapped his body around the back of the man, the man screamed as the child demon sunk his teeth into the back of the man's neck. Ripping flesh from the bone, swallowing the blood that came with it.

When the man stopped fighting, The boy let go of the man, kicking him as he got up.

The boy beat his chest as he walked around the arena, he roared in animalistic fashion, beating his chest with clawed hands. The crowd cheered for them, this arena was getting what they wanted. A spectacle of blood.

The boy stopped when he heard the clunking of armor, and turned to see a tall man. He was wearing a full set of self made armor, brandishing a homemade machete. The boy smirked showing his teeth, the man beat the elongated knife against his chest.

He only screamed when he realized too late that like the others, he thought some cheap trick would not help him. He screamed, begged, pleaded. His meaningless stories, all he was trying to do, it fueled the boy even more.

His worthless was extinguished when the boy ripped through the metal and his chest, ripping out a still beating heart.

* * *

Inari snapped awake, the bus had came to a full stop. He shook his head for a moment, getting up, he looked around. The sandstorm was intense, he made his way towards the front of the bus. The driver was fast asleep, he nudged the man with his foot.

"Hmm, yeah, yeah what is it?" The man grumbled.

"How far are we from Harran?" Inari asked.

"Three days travel, where still on the outskirts of Dubai. Storm isn't letting up anytime soon, and we'll probably be stuck here until morning." Inari nodded.

He walked back towards his seat, sitting down in it, he felt something was wrong. He got back up, looking at the sandstorm, noticing something inside of it. That something had a _very_ large sword. Inari cursed in his mumbling, and woke up the bus driver.

"What?!" He yelled at Inari.

"Let me off here, I'll continue on foot." The bus driver just glared at him.

"Fine, your death isn't on my conscious." The man hissed as he opened the door.

Inari walked out, removing his headscarf, and walked towards the figure. He kept one hand on the hilt of his blade, and made sure to keep his focus on the figure. When he came within a few feet, the figure raised his hand up, and motioned for him to stop.

"You lived, how odd, usually cutting main pump of the body kills a man." The figure said in a stern manner.

"I'm like a cockroach, no easy way to kill me. Deathstroke..." Inari answered as he readied himself.

"You know...in a way, I did get rid of you. It seems like your hightailing it out of Dubai. My contract, under it's terms, are complete." Deathstroke said as walked around Inari.

Both were obscured of themselves in the sand, that's when Inari was forced to block a bullet with his sword. The angle Deathstroke's figure had been standing shadowed his movements. Inari another shot ring out, and Inari watched as the bus fled.

Inari spun around, forming fire into his free hand.

" **Terra flammis ferventibus!** " Inari shouted as he launched his hand forwards.

The flames flowed onto the sandy ground, forming glass from their heat sweeping over it, the flames sped towards the Deathstroke who merely back flipped, furthering Inari's attempts to reach him. A bullet rang out, making Inari cancel the attack, and block it.

He then notice Deathstroke blur with his speed, Inari got ready, and finally felt his timing. He ducked forwards, barely avoiding a sword slice meant for his head, Inari in turn mule kicked Deathstroke, before trying the same slice. Deathstroke easily blocking him.

"Technique is good, brashness not so much." Deathstroke said as he kicked Inari hard.

The blonde was send sprawling onto the sandy glass he had formed, that's when he picked up a shard. It cut into his hand as he held it, but he stayed focus. A bullet rang, and he blocked it with his sword. He could see in his peripheral vision Deathstroke, he was charging at him.

Inari focused, and struck when he thought the moment was right. He jumped into the air, avoiding another fatal slice. He then spun in the air once, delivering a powerful ax kick to Deathstroke's shoulder. The man grunted, shrugging the boy off easily enough to block the oncoming sword attack.

What surprised him though, was when Inari spun into the block, bring himself closer. Deathstroke's eye widened as he felt the glass shard enter his stomach. He grunted as he kicked the boy off, attempted to stab him, but the boy quickly deflected the blade.

Using the same glass shard, Inari, stabbed Deathstroke in the leg. The same leg in turn to Inari's surprise kicked the glass shard out of his hand when he retreated, Inari back flipped as he heard two shots being fired.

He quickly blocked them, and landed in the sand. Just in time to see a canister land in front of him, Inari did the wise thing. He backed off with a back step, turning away from it, allowing the overcharged flash bang to go off.

However, he felt something rip through his shoulder blade, he looked down to see a green rock. He cursed a little bit, but smirked as blood flowed from it. He sucked on the rock for a moment, removing the blood, that's when crushed it.

"Having fun Crimson Fox?" Deathstroke asked as he emerged in front of him.

"Oh...so much fun, it's _bloody_ good." Inari growled as his eyes turned red.

He launched into Deathstroke's, making the man recoil slightly backwards, Inari reversed gripped his blade, charging at the man. He was surprised as Deathstroke kept pace with his strikes, and found himself on equal ground.

"Bloody good indeed, hungry? Come on here, come get some of me." Deathstroke taunted.

"I'll have more than some...I'll have whole fucking pie..." Inari growled as he grew claws.

However, when this happened, he swore he could hear crying. He looked around, seeing a blonde hair boy in the sandstorm. He looked at the blonde child, before taking a deep breath. His claws slowly receded back into fingernails.

" _No more...I want to use my cleared mind."_ Inari mentally coached himself.

He felt Deathstroke behind him, and he launched one leg behind him. Catching the assassin off guard by the speed, Inari quickly turned on his heel. Blocking several bullets aimed at him, he allowed himself to fall to the ground.

He watched as Deathstroke swept the ground with his blade, Inari rolled backwards, avoiding a beheading slice. He quickly spun on his knee, cutting his sword into Deathstroke's leg. The blood running down the sword, and towards the hilt.

Inari backed away, taking some of the blood, and tasted it. He detected little adrenalin inside of it. Indication that this man was not even fighting hard, or even afraid. Quickly scooping up the rest, he decided to use a little trick he picked up in outskirts of Nara in Japan.

" **Sanguinem quaesitor!** " Inari spoke out as he spat out the blood.

The blood now marked with a scent he could detect, began to speed their way back towards the source. He smirked when one line of blood dashed behind him, and he quickly moved to engage. Easily blocking a sword strike by Deathstroke.

"Spell user? Interesting." Deathstroke commented.

"No...demon." Inari retorted as he side kicked Deathstroke.

The man slid in the sand as he saw the boy's red eyes illuminate inside the darkness of the sandstorm. The winds howled around them, that's when the storm finally broke, and the last bit of sand obscuring them came to pass.

Deathstroke was a very tall man, an orange and black mask that was split down the middle. He had his sword in his scabbard, meaning throughout the fight he was just drawing it when he needed it. Inari stood there, no wounds, but heavily exhausted.

Ironically enough, Deathstroke had no wounds either, but he was much better looking than Inari at the moment. The blonde was watching the man, poised, red eyes gleaming in the night starlit skies.

Deathstroke in turn chuckled, shooting the ground near Inari's feet.

The blonde jumped backwards, sword ready, only to see Deathstroke put away his gun. The masked man continued to chuckle as he walked away. Inari was confused for a moment, but then noticed something off to his right, it was a street sign.

"You never meant to kill me didn't you?" Inari questioned loud enough for Deathstroke to hear.

"I would have, but the contract simply to get _out_ of Dubai, by _any_ means. Honestly, the stab through the chest was the first attempt, but like you said...stubborn as a cockroach. However, you maybe good, but very sloppy. Take a pointer kid, always be defensive, don't ever make the first move unless you know you outclass your opponent." Inari growled a little bit.

"I obviously gave you a run for your money, oh King Of Death." Deathstroke just shook his head and turned to the blonde.

"Seven ways I could have killed you. I have two guns, not one, if I wanted you dead at the beginning I would've popped off two shots in different angles, your fast, but not that fast. Two, when you spun forming the fire in your hands, I could've have charged and removed that hand from your body...as well as your head. Third, your biggest mistake was trying to use your powers to match me, if you would've kept up I would have gotten easily three good shots into your legs. Four, the little move with the glass shard surprised me...but, I could've broken your neck. Five, in our little fist to fist engagement, I could have either cut your head off, or simply broke your neck like twig. Six, when you fell to the ground, I was merely toying with you. Finally, thinking a fight is over, when..." Deathstroke turned around sending a bullet into Inari's hand.

"It's never is...until one is dead." Inari grunted in pain as he dropped his sword.

Deathstroke looked as the bullet was pushed out of his skin, it's wound closing up, he holstered his gun, and just walked away.

"W-wait a minute, you just told me until one of us is dead, then why end the fight?!" Inari shouted.

"Well...good question. However, think of yourself as more along the lines as my entertainment, not as my equal." Deathstroke insulted as he continued walking away.

Inari picked up his sword, sheathing it back into his scabbard. He growled in annoyance as he continued to walk, but pondered what Deathstroke had to say. It wasn't that he didn't want to just turn around and fight some more, he wanted to.

But, he knew that fight would probably go way south. Especially when Deathstroke proved at the end he was indeed much more skilled than he let on, and Inari remembered every move he made during that time. Every single step, and him getting off that bus to challenge The King Of Death was just another move for The King to exploit.

He was outclassed, he was very well outmatched, still he wanted to fight. He just couldn't bring himself out of his stupor enough to run after the man, and challenge him to another bout, and he stood there. Blonde hair flowing inside the wind, and finally when Deathstroke's figure disappeared over a dune.

Inari just began to walk towards Harran, he knew very well Deathstroke wasn't gunning for him. However, Suliman would still be, and the bus driver would definitely alert the authorities to the fight.

Somewhere deep inside, he knew, deep inside his very soul. A soul forged in battle, a soul forged in blood, Deathstroke was his better.

And, this fight, wouldn't be their last.


	3. In The Beginning: The Great Escape

Inari was coming towards paved road finally, two days, and nights traveling in the desert made him very weary. However, his senses were always on heightened alert. Nothing really got pass him, even finding a source of water in a cave system nearby.

Now, he was finally close, there in front of him was Harran. The biggest city to have poor people, and rich people, but no middle class living in it. Very sad actually, but Inari knew the airport was still quite a distance within the city itself.

He heard a car, and looked behind him, and sighed in relief. The car came to a stop, and pulled next to him.

"G'day mate, you seem tad lost here don't ya?" The man owning the car said in a accent.

"A little sir, may I hitch a ride?" Inari feigned.

"Sure, hop in, you on your way to Harran?" The man inquired as he unlocked the door.

Inari got into the car, nodding, the air conditioning system was a godsend, the heat had been beating down on him all day. The man began to drive the car, and got up to speed. Inari figured they had about seventeen minutes before entering the city.

He tried to keep quiet, the man however wanted to just talk. It was a little annoying.

"So where ya family pup? Too damn hot to wonder by yourself." The man commented as he got the car up to about fifty miles an hour.

"I'm just journeying, no big deal." Inari said as he took in the man's appearance.

The man was brown eyed, very cropped blonde hair, and had a very slender build to him. He had an accent, so he wasn't from around here, and Inari noticed a couple things. There was handgun under his leg, probably personal protection.

The other gun on the other hand was by his standard a special modified Barret. A sniper rifle that shot fifty caliber rounds, by no means was this for personal protection, and Inari looked a the man once more who was busy driving.

"See something you like pup?" Inari nodded and he nudged his head towards The Barret laying in the back.

"Oh that's Lucile, she's a beauty ain't she? Listen kid, I've been around the world with that baby, and let me tell you she never lets me down. Hey...why do you have a sword by the way, you one of them crazy fucks?" Inari shrugged.

"Maybe, but maybe not. Depends, are you an assassin?" The car came to a stop and the man looked at the boy.

"I see we've reached an impasse at our journey here boyo, please leave the car." Inari nodded as he smirked.

The assassin was ghost white as Inari got out of the car, Inari could smell the fear rolling off him, had he been after the man the poor bastard would have been a very easy target. Inari watched as the man drove off, however, thankfully Inari was just three miles away from the city. So gathering some breath, and willpower. He was going to pass onward, inside the ever so loving sun.

* * *

Inari had to say, Harran was tall, many of the houses were stacked upon each other. This created such a beautiful landscape for him, he loved it's outlay. A parkour fanatic would be dropping to their knees.

Inari himself was trained in parkour, teaching himself back in China. China was the best place for it, most of it's cities were cramped, and very little space between most buildings. Harran was a small scale version of this, but a more practical one.

Normal humans wouldn't have to risk hundreds of feet of death, just a few stories of certain broken bones for three seconds of airborne thrills. He was focus on the bright blue sky, the ringing of his phone startled him.

He looked pulled out the cellphone from his left pocket, and answered the call.

"Hello?" Inari said.

" _Inari, it's me Akram, Suliman just called me asking if we had interactions with after the mission. Listen, we'll be fine...but...goddamn it! I'm so sorry, they threatened Amani, Suliman has a task force of soldiers on their way!"_ Inari cursed as he looked around.

"Akram, are you and Amani safe? Do I need to come back?" Inari inquired as he looked around.

" _We're fine, but listen. I managed to get a way out of Dubai. I hired some PMC's to give me, and my girl escort to Iran. They're an American-British Company. Suliman wouldn't dare attack us, or send his assassins. You just worry about yourself, if I'm correct Suliman is wanting your head on the platter."_ Akram spoke as the sounds of car driving could be heard in the background.

"Right...so I guess Harran's airport is a no go from here on?" Inari asked.

" _N-no, do not give up on that plan. I have a friend, his name is Crane, Kyle Crane. He's a polite, private pilot. He used to fly me around when we're partners in our own little assassin society. He owes me a favor, but if Suliman gets to him...you'll be on foot."_ Akram explained as he started to upload images to Inari's phone.

Inari looked at the photos, and burned the location's imagery in his mind, and began to walk fast into the crowded city. Inari waited on more from Akram, but the phone line cut short. Inari cursed as his phone turned off.

" **S.I.G.N.A.L L.O.S.T."**

"Fuck..." Inari silently muttered as he began to climb up a building.

That's when he heard a loud boom, he reacted on instinct, drawing out his blade. He sidestepped to the right just in time to see a bullet impact the spot on the concrete roof that he had just occupied.

Inari looked towards the direction of shot, seeing a helicopter flying past it. He saw another, and watched civilians began running for their lives. Inari cursed when saw ropes come down from the helicopters, and soon men descended from those ropes.

Coming up with a plan, he dodged another gunshot, and closed his left fist. Flames began to surrounded the hand, turning crimson as more heat gathered. Inari nodded, and looked at one of the helicopters, and thrusted his hand forward.

" **Ignis Pugno!** " Inari shouted as thrusted his left hand forward as if throwing a punch.

The flame came off, heading directly for the helicopter, which was hit by the flame. The helicopter caught fire, spiraling out of control. It's blade whirled in desperation as it began to fall. Slamming into the building below it.

Taking the sniper, and the soldiers that had been on it inside a massive ball of fire.

Inari watched as the other soldiers aimed their guns, quickly acting, he jumped behind a slab of concrete. The sounds of gunshots, and bullets impacting the concrete flooded his ears. He reached into his Punjabi, and removed three knives he had taken from Akram's armory.

He waited, and finally when the gunfire stopped, he dashed out. Running for cover, but threw the knives as he did. Two of them found soldiers, hitting them in the throat, while the other hit another solider in his free arm.

Inari head something, a click, and he watched a ball landed near his feet. Realizing what it was, he quickly picked it up. He dashed for a moment, throwing the grenade back at the men, one of the men was a crack shot.

Managing to shoot the damn thing in mid air.

Inari thought of a plan, before nodding. He dashed out of the cover he had taken, and ran straight at the men. Two of them uninjured, one of them severely wounded. They fired at him, but Inari managed to use his reflexes, and the men's poor training to full advantage.

Instead of aiming where he would be going, they aimed at where he was, and at the same spot. This gave Inari a lot of operating room, and finally he made it towards the edge of his building. With a roar, he jumped off of it.

The men had just ran out of ammo, desperately reloading their guns. Inari however wasn't too keen on letting them achieve it.

He landed right in between the two healthy soldiers, and began to attack. He held his blade in reverse grip, slashing one of the man's throats. Quickly ending his threat, and the other found the katana being shoved straight into his stomach. A mortal wound, but had his head lobbed off to finish the job.

The injured soldier backed away, but felt a knife impact his chest, a knife Inari plucked from another soldier's throat. The soldier's eyes rolled backwards, he soon fell off the building, and finally Inari stood alone victorious.

However, he felt the ground shake. To his shock, he watched as a very large man landed on the building he had been occupying. The man had bulging muscles, inhumanely proportioned, and he seemed feral. He had glowing orange eyes, and some type of large sledgehammer on his back. He had a bald head, very tan from the sun probably, and was wearing sleeveless camo shirt.

"I am Kabul, I have been sent here to kill you, puny fox!" The man shouted as he grabbed the roof.

Inari watched in awestruck, and horror as the man ripped the piece of roofing he had grabbed. The blonde jumped just in time avoid the hurled mass heading for him. Quickly, Inari sheathed his sword, and began to run.

"Where do you think you're going, puny fox!" The giant roared out.

* * *

Inari was currently running, avoiding Suliman's soldiers. Though the giant was currently bashing his way through the buildings below him. Inari used his superhuman speed, and agility to keep the monster of a man at bay. However, eventually he knew he would have to fight.

Especially if they got close to Kyle's hanger, couldn't risk his ticket out of India being splattered across the ground. He heard his phone ring, and looked down to see it was an unknown number.

"Who the fuck is this?!" Inari shouted as he dodged a piece of metal hurled at him.

" _This Kyle you little shit, Akram told me that I should call this number. Been trying to for a while now, where you at. I got my plane gassed up, and ready to go!"_ Kyle yelled over the phone.

"I'm on my way, but I have this giant guy named Kabul following me!" Inari said as he barely dodged another piece of metal.

" _Oh fuck, Kabul, that's Suliman's main go to Assassin. When stealth doesn't work, he'll send in that human tank. The fuck did you do to piss of Suliman?_!" Kyle inquired as the sounds of plane fluttered over the phone.

"I think he wanted to resend the payment..." Inari answered back.

" _Sounds about right, now come on!"_ Kyle screamed as he hung up the phone.

Inari made it towards the airport, which was currently had all of it's biggest planes on hold. The blonde spotted a green propeller plane, and nodded. It must have been Kyle's, and he dashed towards it. However, he saw a shadow pass over him, and the source of it landed in front of him.

"Enough running, Kabul crush puny fox!" The man shouted as he brought out his sledgehammer.

The sledgehammer was massive, very massive. It's body was made of metal, and the head of it was about the size of a full grown man, and half as wide. Seeing no choice, Inari drew his blade. This was going to be a battle of speed, against raw strength.

Wasting no time, Inari charged, trying to catch Kabul off guard. The man however, was much faster than he appeared, easily swing his hammer much to surprise of Inari. The blonde was barely able to dodge it, but managed to get a few cuts on the man.

Backing off, Inari reversed gripped his blade. Gathering fire into both of his palms. The sword began to have flames come upon on it, and his left hand bristled with crimson light. His blue eyes turned red, and soon claws began to grow.

He was desperate, it was now or never.

" **Ignis Gladio, Ardens purpura pugno!** " Inari called out as he charged.

The man slammed his sledge hammer down, Inari deadlocking it with his katana, but fell to his knees. However, saw his opportunity, and touched the man's skin. The flames from his left palm began to spread over his body, the man screamed, thrashing about as he dropped the sledgehammer.

Inari saw his chance, and jumped onto the man's back. He was immune to fire, gladly so, and began to slash into the man's muscles. Trying to reach his spine with his blade, only for the man to jump.

Inari was sent off the man's back, but heard a loud splash. He watched as steam rolled off the man, his body singed and burned from the flames. However, he was still alive! Inari gripped his katana, but then smirked.

He sheathed the blade, and ran full onward towards the man. The boy leaps into the air, and comes crashing down onto him. His claws tearing at the man's body. The man screamed out in pain, but when Inari was about to bit into his throat, he managed to grab a hold him.

The blonde was thrown like a rag doll, skidding across the ground. Inari got up, his clothing was torn, but he managed to get his wounds to a minimum. He grabbed the sledgehammer nearby, and twirled around for a moment.

"Eat this you fucking freak of muscle!" Inari screamed as he threw the sledgehammer.

The man was caught by surprise, and found the sledge slammed against his chest. He grabbed it after he fell, but was out of breath. Inari was about to charge in, however, blue flames erupted where the man had been standing.

"Wha-what the?" He watched as a blonde blur passed him.

The man yelled out as he was stabbed by something, looking down, he saw a thin steel blade sticking into his chest, he coughed up some blood before lurching over. The person stepped back, allowing him to fall into the mud below.

"You know, dulling around will make your pilot more pissed off." The person said with a feminine tone.

"Oh, and you would be another of Suliman's man?" Inari growled out as he readied his sword.

"No, I come from a mutual party. This mutual party is seeing to both Akram's, and your safety. Now please go, I have little patience of idiots who dully around." Inari felt insulted.

He made a move to step towards her, when he saw another person drop by her. Unlike her blonde hair, and youthful appearance. This man that dropped next to her had red hair and a red facial hair. He had heat coming off his palms.

"Sun Wukong, about time...though the fucking fox is still standing by." The woman hissed.

"I can tell, Nekomata. Hey you!" The man known as Sun Wukong shouted.

"Don't you want to live, run you idiot. We were bought for the duration of an hour. We'll hold them off, as for your friend Akram he's okay." Sun said as he gathered an orange goo inside of his hands.

This orange goo radiated intense amounts of heat, and looked more like liquid earth. The person known as Nekomata had two flaming fireballs of ethereal blue surrounding her back. Inari sighed, and began to run towards the airport.

* * *

Kyle Crane wasn't a man of tact, so he was pissed when Inari had arrived late. He was even more pissed that Suliman knew he was helping him. So, as they started to take off, the man looked at the blonde.

"The fuck took you so long, Harran is crawling with Suliman's troops. We've been lucky that helicopters have been the only thing after us. Fucking really, you're supposed to be good at this shit, Akram talks highly of you." He shouted as he began to take off.

"Yeah, well fucked up shit happened, besides not like I had a fucking rouge general named Asshole coming after me with a fucking platoon of anything and fuck all." Inari shot back as he buckled in.

"Whatever, Akram told me that we've got five minutes of clear air. He seems to worry about you highly, how many contracts have you done for him?" Kyle inquired as they began to get airbone.

"Thirteen...leave it to my luck this would be a shit fest." Inari commented.

"Yeah, who saved your ass by the way, I saw Kabul from where I was. He's hard to fucking miss, and you looked like you were winning for a moment there. Next thing I saw was this blonde woman, and him lurching over dead." Inari shook his head.

"I have no idea, but I think I owe them on this one." Inari spoke as he felt his phone buzz.

He pulled it out, looking at it. It was a call from Akram.

"Yeah, I'm on the plane, did you make it out okay?" Inari said as he answered.

" _We're fine, you seem to have bad luck Mr. Crimson Fox. I managed to get The PMC escorting me to up their security. They sent two specialist out towards you, did they arrive?"_ Akram inquired.

"Yes, they did...something weird though, both used fire base abilities like my own." Akram sighed over the phone.

" _I don't know Inari, anyway, I'm going to cut off of hear. Have a good life, and if we ever run into each other again. By all means, feel welcomed as a guest."_ Akram said as he sighed over the phone.

"You too Akram, I owe you a lot of money for this..." The phone clicked indicating the end of the call.

"So, this is a shit hole...where to? Hopefully somewhere close." Kyle inquired as he checked the map.

"Yeah...I guess Italy, or Greece." Inari said as he felt the plane jerk a little bit.

"I agree, plenty of wealthy people to restart my former legitimate business." Inari rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault you got dragged into this, just trying to survive." Inari countered.

"Yeah...yeah, whatever."


End file.
